The present invention relates to electrical power supplies, and more particularly, to a high efficiency thermoelectric converter.
Thermoelectric converters include an array of P-type and N-type thermoelectric elements electrically connected in series positioned in heat transfer relationship between a heat source and a heat sink. Due to the phenomenon of the Seebeck effect, these elements convert thermal energy to electrical energy.
Prior art thermoelectric converters incorporated holders of "egg-crate" construction defining open-ended compartments for receiving the various elements. The connecting straps used to series connect the elements engaged either the "hot side" (the side next to the heat source) or the "cold side" (the side next to the heat sink) of the holder. Accordingly, their positions with respect to the elements were fixed. If, due to manufacturing tolerances or differential thermal expansion, the conductive straps were not in firm contact with the elements, the efficiency of the module could be severely adversely effected.
In another prior art converter, no holder was used and an air space was provided between adjacent elements. In order to accommodate thermal expansion, a pivotal connection was provided between the element assembly and the heat source. Additionally, a heat sink was used having bores receiving spring loaded cold side element assembly components in a loose fit, to accommodate tipping of the element assembly. The tipped joint and the coiled spring reduced heat transfer through the elements. For further information concerning the structure and operation of such prior art thermoelectric converters, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,746 and British Patent Nos. 912,001 and 1,228,287.